


Obsession

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't sure he can handle Arthur's obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, issy!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Acceptance

Merlin sighed. Yet another Saturday afternoon alone. 

In the beginning he could laugh it off when Arthur had warned him that he was a soccer fanatic. Little had he known that this would imply going to all the games, endless evenings in front of TV or nights spent at the sports bar in full fan gear. 

He had tried. Really, he had. But he found soccer so utterly boring that he fell asleep on the couch no matter how loud Arthur yelled. And the few times he had let Arthur drag him along to games, he’d just tried not to complain about his cold feet and the beverage prices in the stadium. 

“There’s only one thing you can do.” Gwen pulled him back from his thoughts.

“What would that be?” He threw his mobile a strange look as if Gwen could see that on the other end of the line.

“Break up with him. It annoys you to no end that he’s always away and when he’s home all that counts is the team. End it. Move out. No more soccer.”

Merlin stared ahead. Breaking up with Arthur? The love of his life? Because of soccer? “I…I don’t know…”

He hadn’t even heard the front door open and jumped when Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled into his neck. “Hang up.”

“I’m talking to Gwen.”

“Hi Gwen! He has to go.” Arthur took the mobile from Merlin’s hand, ended the call and tossed the device aside before concentrating on Merlin’s neck again. 

“Arthur…how did….” Merlin’s head fell back on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Won,” Arthur growled out, his lips never leaving Merlin’s skin, his hands already busy with the waistband of Merlin’s jeans. 

Being bent over the back of the couch, Merlin just moaned helplessly as Arthur pounded into him without much preparation. 

Maybe he could accept Arthur’s soccer obsession. But only if the team won often enough.

[Someone made me write a sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963469)


End file.
